User talk:Liberatedliberator
That isnt all the sprites, if you go to that link you'll see another with the missing sprites. Be sure to download them also. I'll consolidate all my files with you tomorrow. (It's 3am here so Im gonna sleep soon) Saq78642 07:17, September 5, 2011 (UTC) So I hear that you're gonna help us fix the sprite issue. Well then, just contact me if you need any help since I was the other sprite editor of the group. -Hanyuu 21:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Well here are your instructions courtesy of the QC lol. Just wanted to tell you that things will be slow during the week but weekends should be better. Ok so here's your steps, first use nsaout to unpack the original sprite are and our modified one. If you want, ill send you a word file that has a translation from the original sprites names to the ps3 sprites, but we have improv-ed a bit so not all of our fits are exact ones. Now find the largest sprite and divide 480 by its height(it will be a number smaller than 1). That will be the percentage that all of the rest of the sprites will be reduced to. After that's done all you need to do is increase the space above the sprites to make sure that they are 480. This can be done through paint.net. If you need any help or don't understand anything then just contact me. -Hanyuu 04:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I hope you got my message through Hanyuu. You only need our sprites so you can match the names/faces up. I will post a rar of our stuff for you tomorrow. Dont bother extracting our stuff from the nsa, as you will get an error. (The originals arent necessary. Also, since the game is expecting bmps, after you're done right click and edit the sprites extension from png to bmp.) Saq78642 05:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually I was worried about proportions myself. Actually you bring up a good point. The only problem is that, we have to make sure it works with other characters...there are some that this may not work beacuse of how we did them. When I post the ones we used, you'll see why. Saq78642 06:55, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, well heres the link to the word document if needed. Well, i'll let Saq handle the details on the rest of the stuff. -Hanyuu 19:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure for the defaults, you're fine....but there are lots of alternate poses and lack of poses that mess this whole thing up...college gets shitty upload speed :/ So im not sure how im gonna upload the 1gb+ of pics from the arc...you may want to switch names of the pics you have using the doc that hanyuu enclosed. E.X. Evil laugh to AkuwaraiSaq78642 20:03, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Total scratch? Either way you need to rename your sprites to the japanese ones for them to work. We used certain sprites, if you disagree with our choices, we can relook at them. It will speed things up for you and give us some common ground to work with, if you dl my files. As for formating all you need to do is rename the extension to bmp after you are done, and also make sure there is "space" around your character and not a white box. If you feel the need to start from scratch, then feel free to proceed at your own pace for now, and tell me after you have something you wish to consolidate in terms of files, opinions, consistency, or whatever Saq78642 07:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey i have a quick question for you if you wouldnt mind me asking. Did you hear about this project through our youtube page? If not then could you say how you found out about this project? BTW I am just asking this because I want to find out where publicity is helping the project. Nerknerk 19:14, September 7, 2011 (UTC) If you had a before and after pic, that'd be awsome Saq78642 06:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean could you upload a picture of a sprite you did. Saq78642 07:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Dude, thanks so much for taking on this. These came out good. BTW, Kumasawa's custom sprite size is different than the rest of her sprites and there are no crying gun sprites at all for Eva. It'd be awsome if you could try creating them :D. I've figured out the height issue, and considering that the goats are the largest at 1366p i figured i'd resize every sprite to 35.139% to keep height. If you notice, there are a lot of sprites missing. Me and Hanyuu did a lot of improv because we lacked so many sprites, so it means alot that you can create sprites to overcome our crappy improv. Saq78642 08:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I see, well before Ronove, the Siestas are taller. But that's because of the bunny ears. Are those to be considered? Or Just go by ronove? Saq78642 10:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, so I hear your helping us out by fixing some of the holes with the sprites, it's great to have another person on the project. If you need an extra hand photoshoping anything, don't hesitate to let me know. Welcome aboard! EveOfRapture 00:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I just saw the newly made sprites. You did an amazing job with those, especially Eva's naku poses. -Hanyuu 02:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Well then, good luck with that and tell me if you ever need me to check over anything. -Hanyuu 06:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) 60% done is pretty damn good for the amount of time you've been working. I'm looking forward to seeing a full range of expressions on some of those...repetitive characters! I mean Jessica vs. Ronove was a little hard to get into when she only had like 2 expressions... EveOfRapture 21:48, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Awsome :D Hanyuu is gonna be giving our sprites to you for batch resizing. (It will take a while but everything will be set then) Saq78642 06:11, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, some characters I used different poses or all sprites in one pose that isnt the standard one. So this may be screwy, hence why I wanted to send you our choices. Regardless, thats fine. Saq78642 11:07, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually its good to hear that you did. Thats fine. Still though, I wanna review the custom sprites when you're done with them. Saq78642 11:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Umm, I saw your conversation with Saq and I was actually using your edits in my revisioning. So should I continue to do that or would you prefer that I did direct replacements of what me and Saq chose before vs editin them to yours and sending that? -Hanyuu 21:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that sounds good. Hopefully this won't take too long. Just remember that we are using b11 poses for all the stakes. -Hanyuu 00:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) No, we really wanted to use other poses, but b11's have to be used because of the rg_blade. The blade only has some leeway in editing its position. If it's too far away, the blade wont appear or it wil get cut off. We edited the blade to fit the poses of b11. None of the other poses will work Saq78642 01:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, we are gonna have to save the rg blade for last since I would have to compile the arc with the newly sized stakes and position the blade to their new locations. So I guess you can upload all the non stake changes to me first and then we can leave the stakes till the very end. Atleast that way, the rest of the sprites can be fixed while you are making the stakes. But then again, it is your choice. -Hanyuu 01:56, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I can't tell you how many times we would've needed that lol. I'll look over your changes once and then tell you if everything is fine. -Hanyuu 02:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok they seem fine so far. I'll let you know if there are anymore that we might have to customize as I go through. -Hanyuu 02:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Is there anything that we can do about the B gun poses because I was working on eva and I noticed that there were no replacements for them(no direct replacements exist for any b gun pose) -Hanyuu 05:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Well then, I guess it's fine. I'll let you know if I hit anymore problems. -Hanyuu 16:56, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, can you check to see if you can make a Jessica nakua2 because theres no direct replacement for that. And can you just look over omakasea2 and 3 of gohda. -Hanyuu 04:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Just upload everything when you are done. -Hanyuu 14:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Umm, well theres more that i might need now. Kyrie majimeb2g is a copy of majimeb1g so should i leave that copied or do you wanna make it. And kanon odorokia2 is in a side pose, which might screw with the game at some point by ruining the context of it so can you make that as well? -Hanyuu 20:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, i might have messed up while teling you about Kanons's problem. His odorokia2 is facing forward but theres isnt a bladed odorokia of him doing that so can you make a bladed one facing forward. See if you can copy this face onto a bladed sprite, thanks in advance. Also, can you put Rosa's ikari 1 face onto a gun sprite where shes looking up, preferably the one with the hair being blown. Btw, I should have the non-stake sprites ready very soon. -Hanyuu 00:09, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok so should I upload the stakes and the rest of the characters separately or would you prefer to wait on them until everything has been changed out? -Hanyuu 04:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Well heres the Completed Sprites minus the Stakes. I just finished the direct replacement of the stakes so you can ask for that as well. Btw, theres a kanon eye picture and 2 shannon ones that took photoshop to make so there is no direct replacement for them. I guess they will have to be remade by either you or Eve. -Hanyuu 05:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) So do you want the stakes direct replacements or would you rather that I replace everything first, then upload. -Hanyuu 05:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Heres the Direct Stakes Replacement. Good luck and lemme know if I messed up anywhere. -Hanyuu 05:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Umm, can you just run the different poses thru me first? When you're done picking them, you could send them collectively and ill decide from that, is that ok? And I don't think that the blade affects Ronove because he doesn't ever use it, -Hanyuu 10:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you upload the sprites in the full size and resized versions, we need them for when we are gonna make different resolutions for the game. -Hanyuu 19:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow, good luck finishing them. Hopefuly it won't take me too long to check over them but i will have to move around the rg blade to fit the stakes, which might take some time. -Hanyuu 23:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you had to go through a lot of editing. I didn't realize that there were this many problems. Keep up the good work. -Hanyuu 01:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) It needs to be resized proportionally and then 480d or what ever resolution its gonna be needed to be done for by adding empty space at the botttom for the top view and the top for the bottom view. -Hanyuu 02:15, September 18, 2011 (UTC) So how much longer do you think it will take for all the resizings to be finished? -Hanyuu 19:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, see if this works. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=GAWFP691 -Hanyuu 00:54, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that would be great. I'll get to work on the blade sprite as soon as you send it to me. -Hanyuu 01:23, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice, I will let you know if I hit any problems at all. -Hanyuu 02:31, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so I was working on the blade sprite and I got rid of some of the shadow on the side created by mistakes in editing. I tried getting rid of them using Liquify on paint.net but it saved it as a .msh. Do you know how to convert that into an extension that I can use? -Hanyuu 04:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, heres the file. Thanks for your help. -Hanyuu 14:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I guess that's fine because I might tweak with the blade angle a little more. Is it ok if I give the final blade to you to fix the shading issue. (http://oi51.tinypic.com/rvitli.jpg, this is what I have right now, dont worry im going to change it, and I wanna get rid of any unnatural shade on it) -Hanyuu 19:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I guess I'll show you when I finalize an angle for it. So can you upload the full res. version of the sprites now? -Hanyuu 20:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually I had noticed that I could never recreate the angle of the blade since its flat on the screen while their hands are tilted upwards. Can you make one and I'll test it? -Hanyuu 21:51, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, hopefully we will be able to get the latest patch out before the projected date. -Hanyuu 21:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) This is what it looks like without any moving around, this actually looks really nice but i'll let you know if I hit any problems. -Hanyuu 22:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Well... this is what I got with the newest one. Shifting it to the right would make it perfect but umm... u know. -Hanyuu 22:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow, nevermind. It's perfect. If you want a look at it, this is it. Thanks, thois couldn't have been done without you -Hanyuu 22:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yup, so now when Eve's done alphamasking, we should have the patch up. -Hanyuu 23:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) So are you still uploading the fullsized sprites? -Hanyuu 23:28, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow, thanks. That's really helpful. That's gonna save a lot of time. -Hanyuu 23:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) So why does Kinzo's folder say review on it? -Hanyuu 00:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, then. I will. -Hanyuu 00:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually we sorta hit into a problem with that. It's now between if we want to 480 the siestas and goats or cut off from the op(meaning the horns and ears, but the cutoff is less than or equal to that of the original game) and preserve the height in doing so. What do you think? -Hanyuu 04:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, don't worry about it. The irony is I saw your message right as it finished uploading :P I'll alpha mask them then just append the rar, shouldn't take long. EveOfRapture 16:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you send me a made version of rg3_fumana1? -Hanyuu 00:14, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you also make a maria akuwaraia3? Ohh, and if you didn't see it yet, we just added a chatbox to the website. -Hanyuu 01:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) We just added a new person to the group. The voices should proceed smoother now. -Hanyuu 06:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey libber, can you get me a full size sprite of rg5 odorokia 2, both shannon bust_ups, the kanon eye pic and the rg_blade? -Hanyuu 02:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, this is for all staff members. We need to have a group meeting on Tuesday November 8. They will be held at 2pm EST and 9pm EST. It is imperative that everyone show up. Please attend whichever meeting is more comfortable for your time zone. If you can’t make it, let me know. If you come across this after the meetings, then message me for the details. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any comments or concerns.Saq78642 05:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo Orion, u ever figure out how to encode the voices to the setting we want? -Hanyuu 15:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo Lib, listen I know you won't be able to be on much. Because progress has been lost so much, I'd like to ask you teach TDW how to "vectorically" resize sprites (Take that with a grain of salt as I'm not exactly sure that you are using a vector to reside the sprites in a way that is not pixelated). He has basic photoshop knowledge, if thats any help. Saq78642 05:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks lib. But when i change 480 height pixels in canvas size it crop's the pic. what did i do wrong? Total drama wipeout 05:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) this is how it look's . :( what did i do wrong???? Total drama wipeout 16:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I DID IT. thanks to hanyuu and ofcourse you. now i can work on resizing too . :) Total drama wipeout 17:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *Yo lib, I'm making a mindfuck patch for chiru and we are gonna use random sprites from the op and trailers for the game. We might put this out as a teaser for chiru patch. I can't really trace that well so do u think u could help me out? *If its not too much of a bother *http://www.sendspace.com/file/ygz7xd *Total drama wipeout 06:35, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Yo Orion, can you send me the instructions on batch changing rate of voice files, i've opened 500 at a time but cant figure out where to go from there I need you to create a system sprite out of this: http://oi39.tinypic.com/4jtlbd.jpg Its probably gonna be a bitch, but its necessary as a test and really would be much apreciated Saq78642 06:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you get on chat soon, I have a few updates that you should hear about. -Hanyuu 21:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hanyuu replaced the whole patch himself, you should bring the issue up to him. A lot of things seem to be unstable Saq78642 20:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Emergency meeting at 10pm EST. Please Attend. Saq78642 01:02, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright, this is for all staff members. We need to have a group meeting on Sunday January 22. It will be held at 10pm EST. It is imperative that everyone show up. If you can’t make it, let me know. If you come across this after the meetings, then message me for the details. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any comments or concerns. -Hanyuu 20:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) lib, heres the cg and bg package. part1: https://rapidshare.com/files/673268979/t.part1.rar part2(which you alrdy should have but incase u missed it): https://rapidshare.com/files/386286090/t.part2.rar -Hanyuu 01:10, January 26, 2012 (UTC)